Stormeyes
by DragonHuntress88
Summary: Um yeah, not sure what 2 put as a summary...wat eva u dnt regognize belongs to me, the rest is TP unreal work! Jazz and Jade r mine mwahahahahaha
1. Stormeyes

**Chapter 1**

"You don't understand, you never understand!" She spits at her sister.

Her sister just sits there and takes it, looking into her face, so like her own, her mirror. She starts to smile.

"Why are you smiling? This is serious!"

Now she's yelling but this won't be for long. Jade knows her sister like she knows herself, better probably.

Jade looks at her sister's flaming red locks, pulled battling into braids, her green eyes with lighting strikes of yellow in them, her snub nose with a splatter of freckles on it, and knows that her sister is seeing the exact same thing.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Jazz moved into the middle of the room, and stood, glaring at her sister.

"Yes Jazz, I'm listening. It's all my fault and I never understand."

"Grr it's hopeless, impossible, unpossible-"

"That word doesn't exist." Jade interrupts with a grin across her face.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, to fight with you!"

She flops down on the bed next to her sister, sprawling her long legs, and all the skirts and petticoats that go with them, over her.

"I know, I know." Jade sighs, faking regret. "I think of it as one of my many assets"

"You know what else one of your assets is? The ability to make someone want to hit you for saying hello to them." Jasmine said sarcastically. Jade refused to rise to the trap.

"No, I think you have that confused with the ability to exasperate someone so much that they give up on any argument they might have with me." Jade struggles to keep her face straight while watching Jasmine fail miserably trying to do the same.

"Jasmine, Jade Marie. Come down here immediately!"

"Oh no! Aunt Melissa!" Jazz groans. "We're coming!" She yells back going to the doorway.

"Do not yell Jasmine, it's very unlade-like!"

They started down the stairs.

"How did she know it was me? No one else can tell our voices apart." Jazz grumbles at Jade while they lift their skirts, and try not to fall down the stairs, like last week.

"Probably because you're the only one who yells when she's around." Jade retorted.

"Humpf. It's her fault; she just makes me want to do everything wrong. I can't help it, its just so much fun watching her puff up like a chicken that's had its tail feathers pulled."

"Jazz! That's really rude!" She tried to look appalled but failed. "I didn't know chickens puffed up when you pull their tails…" She added as an afterthought.

"Neither did I…till we went to Cousin Bella's farm!"

"Really girls, you could have come down those stairs without sounding like a pack of hyenas."

"Yes Aunt Melissa." They chorused.

"Now, Jade Marie, you can go and wait in my workshop for me, while I set your sister up with some weather charts."

"Oh yay, weather charts" Jazz mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Jasmine?" Melissa missed nothing.

"Ah, Aunt Melissa." Jade asked thinking quickly. "When will I get to learn that new spell on scrying?"

"When I say you can Jade Marie." She answered smiling. "Now Jasmine would you please go and get your weather charts and start your studies."

"Yes Aunt Melissa" She answered shortly.

"Um, Aunt Melissa, have you seen Theo this morning?" Jade asked as she could feel her sister's temper rising.

Their six-month-old puppy had a curiosity that wasn't helpful around a mage's workshop.

"That dratted dog was in my workshop this morning, knocking my tables over and turning himself blue." Her mouth was pressed into a tight line, but the crinkles around her eyes gave her apparent seriousness away.

"He's blue?" Jazz's eyes widened and then she started to laugh.

"Well, blue purple."

"That would explain why he hasn't been seen him all morning." Jade mused aloud.

"OK, Jade Marie, time for your lesson. Workshop, now, go." Back to business, Melissa started towards her workshop.

"Thank you Jade. As funny as she is mad, I wouldn't want to spoil your lesson." Jazz whispered, on her way out.

Walking into the workshop, Jade could see where the once tan puppy had been playing. A blue purple splotch was on the ground with big, slightly unsteady paw prints leading away and out the door. There was no other way to tell that there had been an adventurous puppy in the room. The workshop was neat and tidy with jars of powders lined up along the windowsill. The tables were now upright and in the position that they were always in. Jade settled at one of the tables at the window. Pulling a jar form the window sill, she opened it and poured it onto the white cloth in front of her. She sectioned off a part and scooped the rest into the jar. Tightly putting the lid back on, she placed it exactly where it had been. She then went to the next jar along and took it off. This continued until she had five neat piles of powder siting in front of her. Jade then sat back and took a breath; this next part was the trickiest part. She had to mix them very carefully then add water. If she did it in the wrong sequence, it would be deadly. Instead of helping plants grow, it would poison the fruit but worst of all, the mistake would not be discovered until someone ate the fruit and died. Jade looked for her aunt, she would feel better knowing that she was watch her to make sure no mistakes were made. Melissa saw Jade look up and around. She stood up and went to stand behind her. Jade sighed, an audible sound of relief. Picking up the mortar, she scooped up the first powder carefully. Then the second, third, fourth and fifth. Melissa smiled as the last powder went in. She had done this experiment hundreds of times but she still got nervous. Jade was also now smiling. This process went on for several hours, each time Jade made another mixture she sunk deeper into meditation. Her body continued what it was doing but her mind wandered. She thought about her mother, her father, her sister…everyone important to her really. There was one person that she tried not to think about but he crept into her thoughts. Denya Jaereon. He had been her best friend since she and her sister had been tiny children. But he had moved to the capital of Tortall six seasons ago, and she hadn't heard from him since. She didn't know if he was alive, if he was well, probably not even what he looked like any more. He could look completely different and she wouldn't know because she hadn't heard from him. Her thoughts continued on their way through her memories. She lost herself in the calmness that came with working in the workshop. It was clean and comforting. Melissa's magic surrounded her like a blanket; it was in the walls, the tables, the floor. That was what happened when someone's magic was used constantly in one place, and the workshop was the only place Melissa really did any magic. Her magic was all-purpose, like Jade's but she rarely had cause to use it. Any magic that was needed, be it a spell for health or a call for rains or winds, she handed it over to the twins, to strengthen their magic and control. By doing this, the twins, well Jade mostly, had extremely powerful magic and iron fisted control over it. Jazz however, was just as powerful but did not have the control Jade did. The power of her magic enabled her to affect the weather outside, for kilometres, and have any weather, no matter what the season at her call. Even if it was the middle of summer, she could have snow falling and staying in the ground for as long as three days. But she lacked control, if she was sad, happy, angry, anything, it would mostly be reflected by the weather outside. With a normal weather mage that had little control, it would normally be reflected inside and only in the room they were standing in.

At midday, a rush of sadness and pain hit Jade's senses. Not knowing whether to expect hail, rain or snow, she looked out the window to see it pouring.

"Oh dear." Melissa studied her face. "It's Jasmine isn't it?"

She passed a gentle hand over her niece's face wiping tears away; tears Jade hadn't even realized were there.

"Go, see what's wrong."

For a strict Aunt, she could be very understanding when it came to her twin nieces.

Jade ran into the house through the kitchen and into the hall where Jazz was standing. As Jade came into the hall, Jazz crumbled, the tall man…no tall boy, in front of her just catching her before she hit the hard stones. Fighting off her own feelings of dizziness Jade raced to her sister.

"What happened?" She asked of the stranger as he stood there lowering her sister to the ground.

"Your father, my lady, he, he's dead."

These words shook her frame as she stood there, not believing, not listening as Melissa burst into tears at the news of her brother.

They were told it was a tragic accident; that their father had died due to a fatal mistake on his part.

"I can't believe it Jade, I won't believe it. That father could be so stupid or careless…it's just not possible." Jazz said later that night as they held each other in the security of their room.

"I know, I know. But what else could it be? There is nothing to gain from killing him. We aren't royalty, at least I don't think we are." Jade said, making a feeble attempt at a joke.

Sleep came strangely easily that night, even though grief still was scorched on their minds.

When Jade woke up the next day, all was quiet, which was odd as normally the staff were up, and busy, lighting the kitchen fires and singing as they went about other work. Even Suzy and Mandy, their personal maids who were more like sisters, weren't there. Jazz mumbled in her sleep, as her sister eased out from under the covers and tiptoed around getting dressed. Jade had a curiosity that had to be satisfied. She finished dressing wearing a dark grey, almost black gown with a black armband in memory of her father she went to the door. Looking back at her sister lying in the middle of her bed, almost lost amid the sheets and blankets that were on it, she left the room, closing the door after her.

Walked down the stairs, strange noises drifted up to her. A scraping sound, as though a chest was being drawn across the floor. She stopped just before the curve in the stair and peered cautiously down into the central hall.

What was seen was so unexpected, that she almost gave herself away and fell down the stairs. It was Melissa, ordering the servants around the hall, making them pack everything away. The tapestries were pulled down and rolled up, the paintings packed away in crates full of wood shavings.

"What's going on? Aunt Melissa? Why is everything being packed away?" Jade mustered up enough courage to step down from the stairs and walk towards her.

"Jade, dear, go back to your room and wake your sister, Suzy will be there soon to help you." Melissa waved her away distractedly.

Jade turned and went slowly up the stairs, turning back every few steps, until she passed the curve and could no longer see the servants dashing around, packing things away. She then ran up the rest of the stairs calling to Jazz.

"Jazz, Jazz wake up! Something is wrong, everything is being packed away." Jade turned into their open doorway and stopped in shock. Her sister was standing in the middle of their room, now fully dressed in a grey gown.

"I ah, noticed Jade. Suzy was just here, woke me up and helped me get dressed. Then she went flying off back down the servant's stair."

Jade still stood at the doorway looking at their once fully furnished room. It was now empty, except for the wardrobe and beds that stood empty and forlorn. All of the furnishings that made the room theirs were gone. The walls were bare; the silk hangings that had graced the walls were rolled up and placed next to a crate she guessed that held their clothing.

"What happened? I left here less half a bell ago! This isn't possible, not without…" Jade trailed, knowing her sister could tell what she was thinking, through the special bond they shared.

"Yes, it was magic. Suzy read some kind of spell off a piece of parchment, and the next thing I know I'm sitting here with nothing else. It must have been one of Aunt Melissa's creations. Suzy's magic just isn't strong enough."


	2. Chapter 2

What ever u recognize is TP's and wateva u dnt is mine mwhahahahaha! I still have to work out when this is set and yeah...u may see characters u no but then again u may not lol enjoy...i love my stormeyes teeheehee

* * *

Chapter 2

They both rushed to the door and down the stairs, lifting their skirts and petticoats higher and higher as they nearly fell down the stairs in their rush. As soon as they hit the bottom though, they both let their skirts drop and slowed to an elegant walk. They knew better than to let their aunt see them running and with their skirts above their ankles. Melissa stood in the middle of the empty hall with a small bag beside her. All of the other furniture and boxes Jade had seen were gone.

"Come on girls, hurry, we're leaving. Now." And with saying that walked out the open door and got into a waiting coach.

"But, but, Aunt Melissa!" They both started to say as they hurried out the door. Outside in the courtyard Suzy and Mandy also waited in the coach. Jade stopped just outside of the door, her mouth set in a mulish line. Jade took three more steps before she realized that her sister was no longer beside her. She stopped and turned back to look at her.

All of a sudden, it started to snow. Not the gentle flakes that cover the ground like a soft mantle. This was like hail, solid sheets of snow. It drove into the coach making it rock and sway in the vicious wind that came with the snow. The horses whinnied frantically as the ice drove into them, stinging and brining spots of red to their white coats.

"Really Jasmine! Control yourself; we do not have time for such behavior!" Melissa leaned out into the wind and snow, trying to see them. They now knew that this was serious. Melissa never called magic, behavior. Jazz tried to get her worry and temper under control as they stumbled through the snow already thick on the ground. As they got into the coach and sat down, the snow started to ease off.

"Aunt Melissa, I think we are owed an explanation." Jade spoke quickly and calmly, before Jazz could open her mouth and lose her temper again.

"I'm sorry girls, but you will have to wait until we reach our destination."

"And our destination is?" Jazz asked sharply before she could be stopped. Melissa pretended not to hear her and sat staring out the window.

"Aunt Melissa? Aunt Melissa! Where are we going?" Jazz asked indignantly. Jade nudged her, not wanting to upset their aunt any more than she already obviously was. However Jazz seemed blind to this as she ignored her warning and continued to stare at their non-responding aunt.

"We are going to your mother's home." She said suddenly, and then went back to looking out the window.

After this statement Jazz and Jade lapsed into a stunned silence. They hadn't known that their mother had another home. She had died when they were small, only little girls. They couldn't remember exactly how she had died, and they had stopped asking their father and aunt a long time ago. Whenever they had asked they both had said when you are older, but since that time never seemed to arrive, they had stopped.

They both silently decided it would be better to follow their aunt's example, and stared out the window instead of questioning her further. As Jade stared out the window she started to notice familiar landmarks. She knew this route; it was something she had seen not so long ago. Turning to Jazz, she could see her thoughts mirrored on her sister's face. They both stared intently out the window silently communicating with each other as they noticed things that were more and more familiar.

"Why are we going to the city? Our mother didn't live here, did she?" Suddenly Jade knew why it was familiar. Their father had taken them along this route last year when he went to sell his furs in the capital city of Corus. (A/n soz if its spelt rong)

"You will find out when we get there, Jade Marie." Melissa had her stone face on, the one that meant the twins had to be on their best behaviour and call each other Jade Marie and Jasmine. Jazz and Jade exchanged a glance and went back to the window. Thinking back to their long journey, Jade had realized that Suzy and Mandy had not said a word during the whole trip. She looked at them and saw that both their faces were pale and tight. _What's going on that would make our two best friends, real friends that is, not fake friends-in-high-places-friends so quiet. _She thought. _Normally a trip like this would send Suzy into a talking frenzy like it had when our father took us to Corus last year_. While she had been sitting there wondering about their friends, they had reached their destination. By now it was dark, they had spent most of the day in the stuffy coach, and mostly in silence. The coach pulled up in a courtyard. They couldn't quite see where they were. They got out of the stifling coach and took in their surroundings. They were standing in a large open courtyard. Suddenly the door was inched open, throwing a long, thin beam of soft firelight onto the stones of the courtyard. The stones were a dark material, one Jade and Jazz didn't recognise. It shone mutely in the moonlight.

"Melissa? Quick, inside now. Before you are noticed." A maid in what looked like a black and white uniform peered out into their faces. " Is that them?" She said suddenly peering at Jazz and Jade as they stood holding each other in this unfamiliar place.

"This way girls, and for goodness sakes, be quiet please." Melissa started to herd them towards the open door, apparently ignoring the last question.

She approached the maid and embraced her. "Esther, thank you so much. We wanted this to be done quietly. After…well you know, we had to get them away. It wasn't safe for them any more."

She just nodded and continued to stare at the twins as they passed through the door and into the warm room beyond it. They stood in the middle of the room, and wondered at their aunt's peculiar statements about it not being safe. Feeling vulnerable in these new surroundings, Suzy and Mandy came to stand beside them and take comfort in their familiarity. The maid Esther motioned towards a stairway.

"Your room is at the top and on the left girls." Her voice was vaguely familiar, like it was from a dream.

All four nodded, and turned to go up the stairs. "Actually Mandy and Suzy, would you mind staying here for a few minutes, and then you can go help the girls get undressed. Go on Jade Marie, Jasmine."

"We don't get to know anything any more." Jazz grumbled as they went up the stairs to their room. "We're in the middle of this, I know it! Why won't they tell us what's going on? I think we deserve to know."

Jade just mumbled an agreeable noise as they got to the top of the stairs. She had too much going on in her head to really answer her sister properly. They turned into the first room they came to on the left and couldn't help letting out a sigh of admiration. It was a beautifully furnished room, with twin beds, side by side.

"Gods, Jade have you every seen something so beautiful?"

The colours were amazing, everything matching, two of everything, like it was made for a set of twins. Made for them. It was all blue and gold. The beds where huge, standing side by side, with matching bedspreads, again coloured blue and gold. The drapes were gold with blue threads shot through it, creating a shimmering mirage of colour. _Royal colours,_ Jade's mind quietly told her. They just stood there, amid all the finery and strangely a sense of coming home hit her all at once.

"How did they know? I mean, it's like this room was made for us." Jazz whispered, not wanting to disturb the silence that hung on the air.

"It was, Jazz. Can't you feel it? It's weird, its like we lived here a long time ago, maybe this was where mother and father lived before they moved to Mallard…"

They both knew that their mother and father had moved to Mallard, where they had lived, up until this morning, fifteen years ago.

Jade walked over to the desk, an ornate, fragile looking thing, identical to the one facing it. She ran her hand over it, then, walked towards the bed, humming a tune under her breath. It was a song that was eluding her memory's grasp.

She heard a stifled breath from the doorway. Jade spun quickly to see the maid, Esther, standing there watching them.

"You remember, don't you?"

Jade nodded slowly to confirm. Esther returned the nod and turned sharply on her heel and walked down the stairs, revealing Suzy and Mandy in the doorway.

"Miss Jade, Miss Jazz? Are you ready for us to help you?" Suzy looked slightly more relaxed now.

"Yes Suzy, and stop with the Miss? Please. Aunt Melissa isn't here right now so you can relax." Jazz had always hated the strict formality of court that had dictated their upbringing.

"Ah, no Miss Jazz, I don't think that would be proper here."

Jazz lapsed into silence, thinking about "here".

They undressed in silence; each of them consumed by their own thoughts. Four sixteen-year-old girls, two of each station, thrown together in a new place. This situation would normally call for a delightful gossip session, but not this time. The reason for this move seemed to have a grim ulterior motive that none of them would like.

By unspoken agreement, Jazz and Jade shared a bed that night, like they used to when they were small, like they hadn't for the last nine years. They both needed the comfort from the other's nearness.

* * *

Happy dance first review yay lol

blue mariposa thank u 4 reviewing and all will be reveiled! Um its a bit confusing cause it was originally in first person view but that became too difficult so i changed it to 3rd and yeah lol proved to b difficult!


	3. Chapter 3

Woot woot nxt chappie heeheehee anyway all that stuff bout me not ownin all of it and yada yada u no it so yeah hurry up and read lol !

* * *

Chapter 3

They woke in the morning, to find that a fire had been started in their room and clothes had been set out. Matching blue and gold outfits. They glanced at each other and started getting dressed without waiting for Mandy and Suzy. They were uncomfortable wearing colours, when they should have been wearing grey with black armbands, mourning for their father, but there was no other clothes to be found. They braided each other's hair as they had done for the last six years. _Twin braids for twins, _their father's voice seemed to whisper into their ears. The memory brought tears to their eyes.

Once they were dressed they ventured to the door and stood there, wavering between leaving the room that seemed so familiar and finding out what was going on. In the end, curiosity won over the need for security.

"Let's go, we aren't going to find out what is going on by standing here." Jade said, adding finality to their decision. Jazz nodded and started down the stairs. Before they got halfway though, Suzy and Mandy appeared and blocked the way off.

"Suzy, Mandy? What are you doing? Why aren't you letting us down the stairs?" Jade asked, her fear at their strange behaviour putting a tremor into her voice. It was too much after everything they had been through, to have their best friends acting strangely.

"Sorry misses, but we were told to take you to the audience room."

"Audience room? But only palaces have audience rooms…" Jazz's voice trailed off as realisation hit her at the same time it hit Jade. Suzy nodded at Jazz and Jade, telling them that their guess was correct. They were in the palace of Corus, home to the King and Queen of Tortall.

They walked in silence back up the stairs, and further down the magnificent hallway they had noticed last night. They kept walking; passing through halls that became more and more elaborate as they continued.

Finally, the four reached the most detailed doors yet. With what could only be described as master's work, gems had been placed on the doors with such expertise that they seemed to have grown on them. Carvings put pictures around the gems, making them fruit, jewellery or eyes that shone with a life of their own. They were at least two stories tall maybe three. Suzy and Mandy signalled to the steward that stood at the doorway. He looked at the twins, his eyes widening at the sight of them in their blue and gold. He stepped to the middle of the doors and flung them both open. They exchanged confused glances, as they knew from court lessons that only both doors were opened for royalty and they certainly were not royalty.

"The Princesses, Jade Marie and Jasmine." The steward's voice echoed down the long hall, startling Jade out of the fog of confusion that had started to weave around her.

"Princess? What?" Jazz only had time to say this before two sets of strong hands pushed them through the doors and down to the start of the carpet. They started down the long hall, towards the tiny throne at the end and the brightly coloured dots that were people. They continued down the hall, staying in step with each other the whole way. They reached the foot of the steps and stepped into identical curtsies. Hearing a gasp, they looked up to see the king laying a restraining arm on the queen, who had started out of her throne. Both wore stricken looks on their faces. Suddenly everything became clear. They were royalty, and their father hadn't been killed two days before…their father sat on a golden throne in front of them.

Later that night, much later, after all the excitement had worn off and they felt emotionally and physically exhausted for the second time in so many days. They had been taken back to their room and left to themselves. They just sat there, each on a bed and looked at each other, looked at the thin circle of gold on each other's brow. The ceremony that had gone with the placing of them was a blur; it was now official that they were the Princesses ofTortall.

With a sigh, Jade realised that Melissa had not taught her the spell on summoning. She began to laugh, laughing because of the strange time for this thought to occur. Jazz looked at her, and then started to laugh as well, catching her sister's thoughts. Still laughing Jade almost missed the quiet knock at the door. Trying to get her almost hysterics under control she went over to it, leaving Jazz laughing on her bed. She opened the door and saw who was there, her laughter stopping immediately. Jazz looked over to her from her position of sprawled on the bed, also stopping mid-laugh. For there, in the doorway stood the Queen and King, whom they had seen for the first time that morning.

"Hello, may we enter?" The Queen's voice sent the same feeling of familiarity that had occurred when Jade had entered their room. The tune rose unbidden to her mind and almost to her mouth.

"Of course Your Majesty. Need you even ask?" Jade asked boldly. She wanted to know why they had been taken from this place fifteen years ago and placed with people who weren't their family and told that they were.

They came inside the room and stood there, looking around as if they hadn't been there before. By now Jazz had stood up and waited with her hands clasped behind her back, Jade went to stand with her sister to provide herself with strength for the questions she was about to ask.

The Queen turned to them, standing side-by-side, identical in every way, right down to the freckles dancing across their noses. What she did next was totally unexpected by both Jazz and Jade. She stood there and held out her arms. They walked to those arms and to their mother. As she held them, they could feel the sobs shaking her slender frame and heard her repeating over and over again "Never, never again. You shall always remain here. I should never have listened to her, never." They then felt the King behind them, felt him put his arms around them and hold his daughters. For the first time Jade felt what had been missing, something that she hadn't even realized was missing, being replaced back into her heart. After what felt like forever, they let go and stepped back to view their parents. Jade looked into eyes that were as green as her own as she stood in front of their father, as Jazz stared at the flames of hair that framed their mother's face.

"My daughters…" Their father's deep voice startled them as much as his words did.

They glanced at each other for comfort before responding to their father.

"Yes?" Jade had nothing else to say to people that they had only just met, yet known their whole lives.

"We understand your confusion and…your anger" Now the Queen spoke, adding the last bit as Jazz's eyes flashed dangerously and the wind started to howl outside the twin windows.

"You see, fifteen years ago we were persuaded to let you two leave the palace and grow up normally, unspoiled by court. Your Aunt Melissa…"

"Who isn't really our Aunt at all!" Here Jazz interrupted the King before he could finish.

"Jazz! Be quiet and let them speak." Jade was shocked at her sister's behaviour. _Actually not really that shocked, I should have known that she wouldn't be able to keep quiet about everything that had happened_ she thought.

"As I was saying, your Aunt Melissa, who is actually your godsparent, convinced us to do this. We never should have listened to her. "The King's bright green eyes looked at them as he tried to hide amusement at Jazz's outburst.

"Oh." Jade looked at her sister in amazement, that she could accept this so easily.

"Dear, we should leave and let the girls get some rest. They need it after all they have been through lately. We can tell them the full story later." The Queen pulled on their father's arm. He followed her to the door turning at the last minute, for them both to say goodnight to their daughters. Then they were gone.

* * *

Ohhhh cliffie wats gunna happen nxt? well not really a cliffie but u get wat i mean!

DominionJewel thank u for the cookies! lol glad u like it


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok lol ive been asked who the king and queen are. Now this is highly confusing but i will try and simplify it, if you cant understand then dont worry lol. The King and Queen are the the decendates of Jon and Alanna, who married after WWRLAM. Then their daughter married a Queensgrove (soz if its spelt rong) which is were u get the green eyes and the red hair frm :) teeheehee but it gets better! Their SON married a Pirates Swoop daughter of George and Thayet mwhahahahahhahaha so u have more green eyes and more red hair! (psst i need to swap the fathers eyes wid the mothers eyes and their hair 2) and that is who the king and queen r :D isnt it delightful! U no wats mine and wat isnt is TP :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"What are their names again? The Queen and King I mean. Or is it Mother and Father now? Oh I'm so confused!" Jazz asked her sister and then promptly burst into tears.

Jade walked over to her and put her arms around her, listening for the rain she knew would come.

"I know, I know." Jade murmured to her, as she felt her own tears slide down her face and fall, like the rain outside, onto her dress.

They undressed in silence, aided by Suzie and Mandy and got into the matching beds. Jade lay there and listened as Jazz's breathing became even and deep. She got up and went to the window, and looked out into the courtyard that was below their room in the palace.

It was washed clean by the rain that had fallen. The stones shone in the moonlight, like mirrors but with a dark sinister look to them. As she watched, she saw shadows creep across the yard, and began to count them. There was five of them of them before long, all standing looking up toward the window that she stood at.

"Jazz, Jazz wake up! Come and look at this." Her sister didn't stir or answer. She went over to her bed, a feeling of dread washing over her. Jazz was laying on her side, facing the door, staring at it, her breath coming in fast gasps. Jade looked slowly up, to see a stranger there, in the doorway, a hand reaching towards them. His face was lit up by the blood-red glow coming from it. The glow was magic, Jade could feel the power from the window, pushing on her mind, wanting to swallow her with darkness. She resisted and threw up a sparkling green shield around her sister and herself. The stranger shaded his eyes against the bright light that came from her shield and cursed. He hurled a ball of magic at them; it shattered on the guard around them. He yelled yet another curse at her and the magic that protected them and fled as footsteps echoed down the hall, coming towards their room. The main part of the guard ran after the fleet figure as three guards came into the room, shading their eyes.

"Your highnesses? Are you alright?"

Jade let down her defences slowly, still not sure who was in the room. Suzy rushed into the room as the last of the shield faded, pushing guards out the way as she lit the branches of candles around the place and stoked up the fire. This done she ran over to the bed and stood there looking at her friends, as if they were ghosts.

"Your Highnesses? Are you alright?" At this Jade started to laugh. To hear this from a guard and then exactly the same thing from her friend was too much after everything she had been through.

"My lady? Jaz… I mean Princess Jasmine, is your sister alright?" Mandy had followed her sister into the room.

"Yes Mandy, she will be fine, ah, today was just a bit unusual and magic as strong as that takes it out of you a bit."

Mandy's eyebrows went up at the word unusual and the corner of her mouth twitched.

As Jade stood beside the bed, the room started swimming before her. _This is not good; I ah, seem to have over done it again,_ drifted across her thoughts, as the darkness swirled around her. It was calming and silent, different to the busyness of the room with the guards searching it.

A repulsive smell brought her back from her wanderings in the darkness.

"Jazz, did you really have to use the most disgusting, repulsive, evil smelling salts you could find?"

"Yes, of course, I mean you are my sister you know."

A chuckle ran around the room.

"Glad you find it amusing, I'll get her to use it on you when you need it next." Jade looked around at the guards, Mandy and Suzy. She pushed herself up till she was sitting on the floor, holding onto Jazz as the room slowly settled down to a gentle sway.

" What happened here? Why is my godschild sitting on the floor?"

"Aunt Melissa? What are you doing here? We thought you left to go back home…well you know what I mean…not home but…" Jade trailed off as she thought about where home was now. Melissa came over to where Jade was slumped on the floor and started to help her up.

"Really, Jade Marie, I though I had taught you proper respect for your magic. You know your own strengths."

Though her tone was stern, Jade could see the worry on her face. She traded a look with Jazz. _That's Aunt Melissa for you, always pretending._ They were really glad to see her though. Her being here meant that some things didn't have to change for the twins. They were still Jade and Jazz…they just had a bit more now. Like a mother as well as a father and royalty…

"Now, Jade Marie, you have to go to bed and rest. I felt that shield all the way in the East Wing. Tomorrow will be soon enough to find out what this was all about." Her hands went to her hips and she stared round at the guards. A shuffle went round along with a reluctant agreement. Suzy and Mandy remained as the guards left, leaving two stationed outside the open doorway.

"Suzy and Mandy, I think you had best spend the night in here. You, no doubt have plenty to talk about with Jazz, but not with Jade. She must sleep."

Suzy and Mandy stood there with their mouths open at Melissa's command. And the fact that she had used the twin's shortened names. Suzy came to her senses first.

"Yes Milady. We will make sure that Princess Jade Marie sleeps."

"Thank you very much. They will need you both more than ever now."

Somehow Jade did not think that was for her and her sister to hear.

* * *

Thank you for all my loverly reveiws :) they make me very happy teeheehee and then my pixie comes to helpo me write plot twists :) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya ppl teeheeheehee new chappie :) the whole disclaimer act lol u no it, i cant b bothered 2 repeat,2 tired lol. Hope u enjoy CC is welcome, flamers beware i bite :D heeheehee so by all means.**

**Have fun and enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"Princess, wake up! Its time for you to get up." Mandy stood over Jade, shaking her arm, as Suzy did the same for her sister.

"But Suzy…it's still dark!" Jade was really not a morning person.

"That would be because you still have your eyes shut, Milady."

Jade giggled as she looked over to her sister's bed to see her with her eyes screwed up against the light coming in from the open windows. Suzy winked at Jade and tiptoed over to the water basin and picked up the jug from the table. Mandy watched her walk over and kept talking to Jazz to hide the noise.

"Really Jazz, you should work on being more awake in the morning."

"You called me Jazz!" Her eyes flew open and she sat up just as Suzy threw the entire jug of water at her. Spluttering she started growling threats at all of them as Mandy and Jade collapsed on her bed in hysterics and Suzy ran around the room avoiding the pillows being thrown at her.

It was just like when they were normal people and not royalty. It was so confusing how much could change in such a short time.

"Just because I don't have chirpy-silly-fool-in-the-morning disease does not mean I deserve to have water thrown all over me!" Jazz now stood at the foot of her sister's bed with her hair bristling out into ringlets, creating an aura of fire around her head. "If I wanted to get wet in the morning, and cold for that matter, I would just do this." She spread her fingers and flicked them at Mandy and Jade sitting on the bed then spun and did the same to Suzy.

"Oh no! Duck!" Jade laughed as the content of the water basin came flying across the room at all of them.

A knock on the door saw all of them jump up and head for the screens in the corner to get dressed. Well, for Jade and Jazz to get dressed with Suzy and Mandy helping them.

"Come in. We will be just a second." Jade thought to call out as she rushed over to the corner.

The door swung open and closed again. Footsteps crossed the room to stand in front of the identical desks in the middle of the room. Jade pulled her hair out of the braids and walked around the screen as Suzy and Mandy finished helping Jazz.

"May I help you? You…you were the one at the house. The one who brought the news of my fath- Lord Mallard. Why are you here now?"

"Princess Jade Marie I presume? I came to talk to you about the attack last night. If I heard correctly, you were the one who kept the attacker at bay with a shield spell. Can you tell me about the attacker?" His voice was musical and calming, like a bell, it rang through the room. Jade didn't remember it sounding like that when they first met in the hall. Granted she had other things on her mind that day, like staying conscious and worrying about her sister passed out on the floor.

"I'm Jade Marie. But who are you? I'm sorry but I would rather know that before I tell you anything."

"Deepest apologies Princess. I am the mage, Denya Seeker. I work as a tracker of sorts for the captain of the king's guard. I track magic instead of people though. You see, I find out as much as I can about their particular magic and the residue left by it, find them through it and leave them for the guard to take care of."

She stared at him. There was absolutely no chance that it could be any other. Denya the a boy from their home, well what she though of as her home. The one who had danced in her thoughts for the past six seasons.

"Denya? Is it really you? You don't remember me? You only left six seasons ago… but that six seasons has done a lot I see. Tracker for the king's guard, that's quite an achievement…" She looked for some glimmer of recognition on his face, but didn't see one. But she did miss the sudden tremble of his once steady hand that rested on the desk in front of him.

"I'm sorry my lady, you must have me confused with someone else."

"I am too. Terribly sorry…" Jade eyes moistened at the thought of her dearest friend not remembering her after only six seasons. "What did you want to know about last night?" She asked, masking her distress with the cool demeanour that had earned her the reputation of being the colder of the two twins. She had learnt it from her aunt, it hid her true feelings and allowed her to take a step back and sort out her emotions before they made her make a unwise decision. Jazz had unfortunately never really master this technique and mostly said the first thing that came from her head to her mouth.

"Yes, last night. Firstly, what colour was his magic?"

"A blood red." Jade's face drained of colour, as she thought back to the intruder and the sinister glow coming from his hand.

"Ah, can you tell me anything about the way he preformed his magic?"

"Well, no incantations, no runes, just called magic to his hand and let it pool there while he judged my shield. He obviously hasn't had much experience with mages before me. He threw it even when I put up Mithro's (A/N I have no idea if this is spelt right, its basically the strongest shield known) shield." Jade was becoming more relaxed with Denya now, well, the person she had thought was Denya.

He raised his eyebrows at the strength of her shield.

"That is a pretty strong shield for someone of your age…and you say that he still threw the magic?"

"Yes, he cursed first, I'm not sure what he said, but it was defiantly a curse. So I think he at least recognized that it was a shield." Jade was really thinking about what had happened now.

"That's all I need for the moment. I may be back later to find any traces of residue left by the ball. Did it shatter against your shield or was it absorbed?"

"It shattered. I was taught never to let your enemy's magic close to yours, at any cost, even if it can strengthen your defences. It's wild and could turn on you at any time." Jade watch carefully to see if the lesson that she and Denya had been taught together registered in his face. She was disappointed to see no change.

"Right, that's everything. I need to return to my workshop to gather the materials I need. Good day to you Princess Jade Marie." He bowed as protocol demanded and left after before she could say anything else.

* * *

Teeheehee who is denya really? Mwahahaha find out nxt time mwaz huggles hope u liked it

Lilly Cat


	6. Chapter 6

Happy dance New chappie teeheehee all that stuff bout TP being the ruler of the earth and evrything.

* * *

Chapter 6

Denya had felt the listening spell from the second he walked in the door. A dark cloud, different to all the other spells in the palace. He should know, he had spent the last four weeks with his teacher there, pulling apart and renewing the various spells that protected the royal bloodline. When he went back there later on, he would clean it out. "At least it gives me a chance to return to her, maybe this time I could leave a message…Jade will understand why I couldn't say anything." Denya spoke aloud, trying to sort his turmoil of thoughts.

He continued down the hall towards his room, and his fellow mages. There were six of them on his floor; the other five of them had been there since they were young. They had accepted Denya quickly, wanting to know more about the boy who grew up in the Mallard household.

"Denya! How did it go? Did she recognize you? Did you tell her what you think of her?" His roommate, Jon named for a old king, bombarded him with questions the moment he walked through the doorway.

Denya laughed. "Fine, yes, um I think so, absolutely not! How could I do that? Jade hasn't even seen me for the last six seasons and before that we were friends, nothing more…God I wanted to though. When I came to their room, she had just taken her hair out…it's grown, down to her waist now…" He trailed off, realizing what he was saying. He felt the blood rushing to his face, turning it a bright red.

"Keep going Denya! You know how much we love to hear about the famous Jade Marie of Mallard!" Denya swung around to see the other five of his friends crowded at his door grinning at him.

"But that's the thing, she isn't Jade Marie of Mallard any more…she is the Princess Jade Marie ofTortall, heiress to the throne. I didn't even know she was royalty until last night."

"But Denya you fool! Neither did she! You did tell her it was you, didn't you? I mean you didn't just pretend not to recognize her because you think you don't know who she is?" said Halien, one of the boys lounging in the doorway, knowing full well what the answer was.

"Well, ah, you see…no, no I didn't."

Denya disappeared under the pile up of bodies as his companions flung themselves at him.

"You great fool! Why did you do that! You probably just ruined all chances of ever getting her! Do know how hurtful that would have been for her!" All of a sudden the press of bodies all pulled up from Denya and focused on Archer.

"What? What did I say! Come on, I have a sister. I know about this stuff." Archer came from the fiefdom of Kellory and was the only one who had a sister nice enough to talk to him. She was also the only one who wasn't in a women only household for lessons in being a lady.

"Are you certain Archer? I mean, really sure of this? It's the last thing I want to do…hurt Jade." Denya felt dizzy at the thought of hurting the one person he cared for.

"Yes, Denya, I'm certain. All females are like that. Very touchy, you had better have a good excuse and a good grovelling technique." Archer said, his expression ranging from serious to amusement as he thought of his long legged friend begging.

"Well as a matter of fact, that attack last night provided me with the perfect excuse not to acknowledge her. The spell wasn't really an attack at all, it was…I think, an ingeniously disguised listening spell. I could feel it as soon as I walked through the door. I will just tell Jade that I couldn't say anything because the…um because the ah, the um…well I will work it out before I go back." Denya was feeling more confident now that there was a way out of hurting his friend from his childhood…well he hoped that she would be more than a friend in time to come. But that was before he had found out she was a princess, the small hope that had just returned, died.

Archer raised his eyebrows, "Do you really think she will be gullible enough to fall for it Denya? From what you have said she is not only astonishingly beautiful" At this he sighed and made an over dramatic face of longing, for which Denya promised himself to give Archer a sound beating. "She is also incredibly smart. What makes you think she will fall for that?"

"Because, my dear friend Archer-"

"Oh no, I know that whole dear friend line, I'm up for a beating aren't I?" Denya just gave him an evil look before continuing.

"As I was saying, by the time I gather the equipment to go back and clean up the spell, Jade would have sensed it herself. The only reason she didn't, was because she raised a Mithro's shield-"

The boys sprawled around the room sat up instantly, all clamouring.

"Mithro's-"

"No way, that's im-"

"She couldn't have, she's only sixteen-"

Denya held up his hands for silence.

"I told you, she's a very strong mage-"

"And very beautiful, ey Denya?" Archer decided that if he was going to get it for needling his best friend, he might as well make it count. Denya threw a look at him that promised something cold, wet and squishy in his bed very soon. The other boys grinned in anticipation; Denya had proved to be very inventive when it came to revenge.

"By the gods Archer, can you keep your big mouth shut for more than ten minutes? Anyway, both Jade and Jazz are powerful mages. Mithro's shield is probably only one of the things they have learnt in the six seasons since I left there." Denya made his way through the forest of legs and collapsed on his bed. "Sometimes I wish I was still there. The look on her face…she was so happy to see me."

Denya looked at the ceiling with a vacant expression on his face. Halien decided it was time for his friend to return to Tortall, quickly.

"You great twit! She doesn't know it's you! Remember, you told her that you were not Denya!"

Denya returned with a jolt, his friend's words ringing in his head as much as the bell that had just sounded overhead.

"No! I'm meant to be back there now and I haven't even packed my equipment!"

Denya leapt off his bed and started tearing around the room, throwing things with a toss of magic into the bag that hung unsupported in the middle of the room.

"Look Denya, would you like me to come with you? I have the afternoon off, up until the late bell. I could come with you and help clean up that listening spell. Also help ease the tension between you and Jade."

"Would you Archer? Thank you. But I get the feeling there is an ulterior motive there." Denya stopped his frenzy of packing and looked at his friend with raised eyebrows.

Archer spread his hands in a gesture of innocence.

"What? Ulterior motive? Me? Never. I'm your friend. I want to help you. And if that just happens to involve going to the bedroom of the supposedly most beautiful twins in the kingdom, then so be it."

Denya couldn't help but laugh at his friend as he pushed him out the door.

"I'm warning you now. Jazz is every bit as strong as her sister, and wild too. She has weather magic, which as you obviously know, is very unpredictable. You won't win her heart easily."

"You know I love a challenge. Now about that message to Jade…"

* * *

I love Archer teeheeheehee hes mad fun, and Denya 2, so anywayz, i got a special treat 4 yas :) 2 CHAPPIES AT ONCE!

Thank u Dominion Jewel, im glad ur enjoying it.

Feel free to pull me up on mistakes, sepcially spelling! i suck at it lol.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

By the time Jazz, Suzie and Mandy had emerged from the screen, Denya had left and Jade's control was starting to crumble.

"That sounded important Jade, what was it?" Jazz came round the edge of the desk to find her sister close to tears. "What is it? Come on, tell me!"

"Six seasons, six seasons and he's forgotten me. I thought he was different…" Jade said, her voice muffled by her sister's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Jade remained confused by her sister's sudden lack of control over her emotions.

"Denya, he was just here. He didn't remember me at all. He sounded different, but as soon as he said his name I knew it was him…but he just denied it." Jade stepped carefully out of her sister's embrace and went over to the window, to stare unseeing at the dark stones below.

"You great goose! If he denied it then it probably wasn't him! Come on Jade be logical, he liked you, as if he's going to deny knowing you." Jazz couldn't believe that her sister was unsettled by something that could be fixed with a small bit of logic.

"He did not like me! He would have said something to me…or I would have noticed it. Now who's being the goose?" Jade spun from the window to find Suzie, Mandy and Jazz nearly doubled over with suppressed laughter. "What now? Why are you all laughing?" To her surprise, Jade felt herself blushing.

Jazz, Mandy and Suzie straightened, brushing tears from their eyes.

"It's just that, well it was very obvious to those outside of the…situation. My lady, he was very much after your affections. You may not have realized but Denya had it bad for you. Just as bad as you had it for him…"Mandy said slyly.

Jade rounded on her best friend. "Mandy! I did not have it…bad for him! How-"

"You defiantly did Jade! Do not deny it; you used to spend everyday with him. When you didn't have lessons with him, you were pouring over some old book or out in the garden with him practicing magic. You did have affections for him!" Jazz accused. The girls giggled as red rose once again to Jade's cheeks.

"I…I…but…" Jade fumbled for words. The others collapsed on the bed as laughter overtook them. The girls spent the time until the next bell teasing Jade unmercifully, just like they had before they had come to the palace.

The knock on the door brought them to their feet and looking expectantly at the door.

"Who…? Jade…did Denya say he was coming back?" Jazz shot a look at her sister.

"Well, um, he may have said something like that…" Jade mumbled.

Mandy and Suzie wore identical evil grins as they sprung to the door. Opening it they showed the two people standing outside in, then excused themselves and left, leaving the door open.

Denya heard Archer's sharp intake of breath as Jazz turned from the desk in the middle of the room. He held a finger to his lips and motioned for Archer to start a conversation.

"Your Highnesses, I am Archer of Kellory, friend of Denya Seeker and mage for the royal guard. I am glad to meet your acquaintance. "Archer said while Denya prowled the room, pinching at pieces of fabric pulling away each time, what looked like blood red jewel. Jade realizing what he was doing, continued the formal conversation, but turned to the window and looked out of it.

"We appreciate you coming to see us, Archer of Kellory. I am Princess Jade Marie and this is my sister, Princess Jasmine."

Archer first bowed to her turned back then turned to Jazz and made an elaborate bow to her, gaining a smile that turned his insides. Jade started to walk around the room, pulling the red objects from the walls, trusting Jazz to keep the conversation going.

"So, Archer of Kellory, in what area does your magic fall?" Jazz did not fail her sister. Archer glanced at Denya, and sighed. Jazz knew this was a safe area to talk about. He had, after all, just stated that he was a mage.

"It lies in weather, good lady…it was very unpredictable, but with help from the teachers here, it's now under control…most of the time." Denya glanced at his friend and made a very ungentle man like snort.

"When he says under control he means that it hasn't snowed inside for the past three weeks."

Archer shrugged and grinned at Jazz, since Denya had long since told him about their shared magic.

"My sister enjoys the same magic as you Archer, maybe you would be able to share experiences later." Jade said absently as she kept combing the room.

Jazz grinned playfully at Archer, pleased to see a returning smile.

"I would enjoy that very much Archer of Kellory…very much indeed."

"It's alright, we can talk freely now. The entire listening spell is gone. Am I right Princess?" She nodded, not trusting her voice.

Denya walked over to where Jade was leaning against the desk with a handful of the objects, which were no longer lit by the magic that made them work.

"Quite ingenious, I only just felt them when you pulled the first one out of the wall. Please Denya Seeker, I would hear more of your past before you came into the service of the royal guard. That you could sense this spell with all of the spells that are already in this room, you must have had very extensive training." Jade was sure that this was her friend. _But will he admit it? Will he admit he lied before and say that he grew up at Mallard with me?_ She thought.

"Well, your highness…Jade. I lied earlier today. I have not forgotten you, nor were you mistaken…you see, when I felt the listening spell, I felt obliged to lie. To protect you and myself…. If the…person who placed the spell found out I was a close friend of yours then they would be able to use that to their advantage…" Denya trailed off, confused by the identical grins that Archer and Jazz wore, also by the blush mantling Jade's cheeks. "Am I missing something here? Jazz-"

Jade flung her arms around him, cutting him off. Then just as suddenly as she had, she pulled back and hit him just as she used to when he had vexed her.

"You fool! You haven't changed one bit, why did you not leave a message or something? A small piece of magic, just to let me know it was you. No, you had to go all protective and lead me to think…" Jade realized what she was saying and stopped. "Archer of Kellory, I must apologise for my behaviour…you see, Denya here is a dear friend of mine, we grew up together and learnt magic together. And being the complete pig he is, none of us at the Mallard household have heard from him since he left six seasons ago." Jade turned back to the window to hide her confusion.

"It is quite alright your highness, in the six seasons I have known Denya; your reaction is entirely understandable. Please would you call me Archer though? After six seasons of Denya telling us all about you and your sister, I feel like I know you." Jazz turned on Denya, who held up his hands in defence. "It was only good things I swear! I tried to tell them what you were really like but they wouldn't believe me!" Jade and Jazz laughed, and Jade came from the window to stand by her sister's side, noting the unusual look on her face as Jazz looked at Archer. Making a point to talk to her later about it she spoke to Archer.

"Then you must call us by our names, Jade and Jazz. And I must ask, has Denya become know as being very… inventive when it comes to vengeance?"

Archer looked with surprise at his friend whose hand did not cover the grin on his face. Denya pointed at the twins and nodded. "Particularly Jazz, she is evil in the purest form. And I would always get the blame because she would just look at them with those huge eyes and act shocked and innocent."

Archer winked slyly at Jade and Jazz. "These two beautiful creatures? Evil? I think not, Denya. You probably deserved any blame laid on you."

Denya stood there gasping in pretend outrage. "My best friend doesn't believe me! And you knowing them for only a bell of time, doubt me? I am outraged."

By now Jade and Jazz had collapsed on the ground in laughter, and Archer leant against the desk trying to breathe and retaliate while laughing. Denya gave up on keeping a straight face and collapsed on the ground with the twins.


	8. Chapter 8

Heheeheeheehe Zeliver...secretive whisper hes one of my favorites!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Milord Zeliver? The spell, it…it has stopped working."

"What!" The tall skeletal figure turned towards the man, a hand upraised, about to strike out.

"Please, Milord! I do not know what happened, someone must have discovered it…it was made to last, except if someone discovered it. Then it was to deactivate, so that it could not be traced back to you…I mean me." The hand, which had been lowering, flew up again. Then fell, cutting deep into the man sitting at the table. He did not move or make any sound for fear of angering his lord and master more. The hand withdrew; leaving terrible cuts which quickly welled bright red blood. He sat still, not daring to try and bind the cuts left by his master's hand.

"You disappoint me Lucian. You said it was impossible to find once it was scattered everywhere. Which you assured me it had. You were the one to…place it, were you not?"

"No lord Zeliver, Delwin was the one who entered the twin's room and shattered it on their guard. I assure you that they could not have detected it, not being new in the palace and the twin that threw up the guard…Mithro's shield it was, no mistake. She would have been too exhausted to notice that it went everywhere. I do not know how this happened…" Lucian shrank in his seat, praying silently for his life. While he was his master's favourite, it was by no means protection. It was probably the most dangerous place to be as he expected great things from his favourites. His previous favourite was now six feet under the ground. If Zeliver the Glass wanted his life, he would take it without hesitation. His glass bones, made the task so much easier. Glass grew in Zeliver; every organ was protected by glass, not bone. It was caused by a failed spell, a new glass mage, not protected by his teacher. The student had tried to create living glass, unaware that Zeliver was working in the forge behind him. It had flung away from the student, just as Zeliver had walked around to see who was drawing heat from the fire. It struck him and blistered, gripping to his skin, searing it away. He had screamed, unable to take it. The student, not knowing what to do, threw water on him, cooling the glass instantly, but inadvertently sealing the spell. The glass started to coat his body, trying to seal it in a beautiful shining tomb, but his own magic saved him. It had drawn the glass into his body, putting it in the only place it could with out killing him, his bones. He baffled all healers; they could not draw the glass out. To do so would shred his skin, his organs, everything. He became strong, strong beyond belief. However it took months; seasons even, for him to learn how to control his new skeleton. His hands were the most effected, his fingernails were now delicate, deadly weapons, the slightest touch from them opened a gaping wound that was slow to heal. His mind, entombed in a glass skull was twisted, no longer human. To him…disaster was perfection, destruction was beauty. His family and friends rejected this strange, barely human, thing. He turned to what he though of as his only ally, power. He threatened, killed, did anything to gain control. He had become Zeliver the Glass.

Lucian still sat, straight and unflinching in his chair.

"Get out of my sight. Do not return until you have…fixed this problem. I will know what is happening with those girls. I want their power!"

Lucian walked slowly and purposefully from the room, glad to still have his life. Zeliver watched him as he left, then started to laugh, an evil sinister sound, delighting in the strength shown on Lucian's face. To be strong like that was exactly what Zeliver needed in his second-in-command. He had felt fear, terror but who wouldn't when faced by Zeliver, yet he had remained strong.

Zeliver turned into the light coming from the window and watched the glittering of his fingers, marred by the blood from Lucian's shoulder.

"I must be growing soft…only five gashes and let him try again. Next time however…if he fails again…" Zeliver's lips curled in cruel amusement at the thought of the pain and torment he could inflict on Lucian.

Lucian walked down the richly decorated hall, _Such beauty for such evil._ He thought as he looked at the light streaming through the windows, at the paintings and carvings on every surface. On every surface there was glass, a statue, a bottle…something made from the very object that was Zeliver. And every object had his mark on it, all the glass had a fingerprint in blood, every table, chest, painting had five long deep scratches on it. Lucian looked at them, thinking about the five marks on his shoulder, a brand, a slave brand. He was marked, as Zeliver's own. He would never be free, once Zeliver marked you; the only release was death. At least he was free and he was Zeliver's left hand. Not his right, the right must be free to move in the light, so it can shadow what the left is doing in the dark. He continued down the various hallways, as they became shabbier and shabbier. Zeliver thought that his servants did not deserve the finery that was in his quarters, after all they were only servants. Still he felt proud to serve this man. He had power, he had what Lucian craved more than anything else in the world. Reaching the end of the hallway, he turned into a workshop. It was neat and orderly, a sharp contrast to the bedroom that the workshop opened onto. Clothes were strewn everywhere, books lay open on the floor. Bottles and half eaten plates of food sat on the desk that stood in the corner. He walked over to the bench that stood in the middle of the workshop.

"Someone else must have found that spell. There is no other logical explanation. And it must have been someone who works in the palace. The maids they brought with them have magic but its no strong enough to detect anything, that Melissa…no, she wouldn't be familiar enough with the spell to know that it was different. However, that…what was his name? Denya, that's it Denya Seeker. The new tracker." Lucian made it his business to know every person, mage and apprentice working with the guards. Not knowing who they were meant certain capture. " Now he was in there…I'm sure he was. Why would a new tracker for the guard be in a Princess's room…unless…no that's not right. He was there because of my attempt last night. He was probably the one who discovered it, damn him! Ah well, I must think of something else…Jade, she is definitely the stronger of the two. If there was some way of bringing her and her sister's magic together…" Lucian's lips parted in a grin, a grin that would have made him delighted. It was identical to the one worn by Zeliver while he imagining the torment he could inflict on his enemies.

"Milord! Milord! I have it, I have it! I know how you can get the power you desire!" Lucian flew back through the hallways and corridors. As excited as he was however, he did not dare burst into Zeliver's compartments with out being told to enter.

"Lucian you fool, what are you blathering about? Get in here now." Zeliver's voice flew from behind the door, as razor sharp as his hands.

Lucian cautiously opened the door, trying to still his shaking hands. He bowed and began to reveal his plan. Zeliver listened carefully, then began to smile, then laugh. As proud as he was over his plan, Lucian dared not laugh as well, Zeliver did not tolerate any lack of self-control from those in his service. The pure evil on his face told how much he would enjoy tormenting the girl until she was nothing more than a shadow of her former self, like he had done to so many people before her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

The four young people began to compose themselves. Jade was the first to recover.

"Denya, it is so good to see you. Home…I mean the Mallard household has been empty since you left. Aunt Melissa has had no one to keep her on her toes, and I haven't…" Jade trailed off, not sure how to say how much she had missed him, how empty life had seemed with him gone from it. She slowly stood and walked over to the window, pooling magic without thinking in her hand as she walked.

"Jade…" She turned and Denya pointed to her hand. "You still have that habit I see. What is on your mind? You always pool your magic when you're upset or confused…" He looked up expectantly at her. Archer looked to Jazz for something to say. She jerked her head towards the door. He nodded in return and they slowly stood and walked outside the door.

Denya and Jade barely noticed them leaving. Denya remained on the floor watching Jade. Not knowing where to look, Jade concentrated on the magic in her hand, pulling in back into her skin.

"You're getting better at that…it used to take you ages to pull it back in. Please Jade, I know I have been gone six seasons but I'm still the same Denya. And you are the same Jade if that little magic show was anything to go by…tell me what is on your mind." He looked up to see tears in her eyes. "Jade! What is it?" Denya leapt up and went to her, pulling her into his arms. She buried her face in his chest and let the tears come.

Outside on the landing Jazz sighed, feeling the sadness that rolled down the tie from her sister.

"What is it Jazz? What is going on in there?" Archer looked at her, concerned. He quickly looked out the window opposite the twin's door. "Should I warn everyone inside of rain?"

Jazz laughed at the reference to her magic. "No Archer, I'm the one with the weather…it's Jade, she's really upset. Do you know any twins? No? Well, it's kind of hard to explain but when one of us feels a really strong emotion or one of us gets hurt, the other can always tell. It's a bond we have always shared. Also if you were to warn people of rain, then you would best warn the people outside. My magic makes the weather work, I mean the real weather, outside." She shrugged not sure how to explain it better. Archer looked at her in amazement.

"You mean that you are connected with the weather outside? I mean, wow. To have that strength. Its bad enough for me…I'm connected with the wind and rain and everything, but to control it. And outside as well…I means wow. How do you deal with it? As for the bond between twins, yes I have heard of that before actually. So, if your sister is upset right now, it probably is not the best thing to go back inside?" He looked to Jazz. She shrugged again, implying that it was not that much of a deal then she turned to the door and sighed.

"Yes, you're right. It's best for us to just leave them work things out. Jade is pretty confused and upset when it comes to Denya…" She saw the understanding in Archer's eyes. "So, do you know anything we could do while we wait?"

A smile lit up Archer's face, making Jazz glad she had asked.

"Well, it's not the sort of place for a Princess…" Archer hesitated, not sure if he had judged Jazz right, her answer proved he had.

"Let's go then!"

They entered the carpentry wing in the palace, the smell of cedar and pine meeting them before anyone else did.

"Archer! About time you got back here! Who is this beautiful creature?" A tall youth with arms like the tree trunk that sat on his shoulder called out to the two who had just entered. "Hey, everyone, Archer's finally come back, and he's brought a friend!"

The workshop turned as one and greetings rang out to the pair.

"Who's your friend Archer?"

"Where have you been?"

"Where are your manners you pig? Hurry up and introduce her!"

Archer grinned as Jazz shrank back against him, awestruck by the giants who worked here. Well, the men who seemed like giants. All of them were strong and tall, made that way through long hard strenuous work.

"Woah everyone, calm down, you're frightening my friend here." After saying this he turned to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright Jazz? Do you want me to tell them who you really are? Or would you prefer Jazz?" This last bit was said in an undertone. She grasped his hand and whispered in reply. "I'm alright Archer, thank you for your care…I just feel like a sapling among giant trees." She then laughed realising where she was. Archer grinned to see her relax, he had started to feel the wind pick up through the still open door.

"My good friends, I have returned to you!" Archer took a mock bow, including all the room. "May I present a new addition to our palace. This is Jazz, an old friend of Denya's from Mallard." The room, which had stirred with laughter at his bow, fell into stunned silence. By now everyone had heard of the twin Princesses who had returned to the palace. This girl standing, now confidently, beside Archer must be one of them. One by one they bowed from the waist, not daring to look back up. Jazz's heart twisted to see these men, who were completely at ease minutes ago, bow to her, give her respect that she felt she did not deserve.

"Please, please get up." Tears came to her eyes as she implored with them. Again the formalities of court had returned to bind her. Archer put an arm around her, feeling her trembling under his arm.

"Everyone, why are you bowing? This is Jazz…this make's no sense." Jazz threw him a grateful look.

"Because she is the Princess Jasmine you dolt!" The tall youth who had first greeted them looked up in shock. His expression clearly said that he thought Archer had lost his mind. He then bowed his head again.

"Did I say that Erisk? No, I don't believe I did. Did I say that Jazz?" Archer turned to her with a straight face. Jazz matched his expression and for once managed to hold it.

"No Archer you didn't."

Jazz walked over to the youth that Archer had called Erisk and put a slender finger under his chin and lifted his face to hers.

"Tell me Erisk, do you really think a princess would be in the carpentry workshops and sharing the company of a rouge like that one?" She pointed to Archer.

"Hey Jazz, be nice! I may not take you anywhere else exciting." Archer put on a hurt look and pretended to be serious. The rest of the men seeing the easy at which the two exchanged insults slowly rose to their normal height.

"I suppose not, Jazz was it? When a creature as beautiful as you graces our humble workshop we must assume that they are royalty." Erisk grinned knowing from the banter previously said that this would be appreciated. Jazz just winked at him and laughed, sending the beautiful sound through the workspace. Erisk looking at Archer knew he had fallen hard and fast, not that Jazz was any better off.

"So Archer, what made you finally gets to our part of the palace? We have hardly seen you in the last six months."

Jazz shot a look at Archer, knowing that this was how long Denya had been there.

"Well Erisk, we have a new mage in our midst. Denya of the Mallard household and friend of Jazz here arrived six months ago and I have been ensuring he doesn't fall into any…trouble." At this Erisk burst into laughter.

"You! You keep him out of trouble? That's rich Archer. That still doesn't explain why you're here all of a sudden. It takes longer than six months to train a new mage, even with your…unique teaching."

"I must remember to ask Denya about your teaching when we return Archer, it may prove to be quiet amusing." Jazz said catching the subtle implications in Erisk's comments. Archer rolled his eyes.

"That may take awhile Jazz. And to answer your question Erisk, I thought it would be a good idea to show Jazz the workshops while Denya and her sister sorted out some things. She is a weather mage as well and will be here for a while. So I thought that maybe she would need a place to escape to, you remember how I used to? When my magic was, um, slightly out of control."

Erisk's eyes grew wide, he looked from one to the other then round the workshop.

"I knew it! She is the Princess! There is not another red headed, green-eyed weather mage with a sister in this entire palace! And you tried to trick me!" Jazz decided it was time to step in and try and calm Erisk down before his heart stopped in shock.

"You know I'm surprised that you don't know about my birthmark, I mean you know all that why not that as well?"

"But I do Your Highness, it's a lightening bolt on your left shoulder, your sister's is on her right shoulder." Erisk stared at her as she completely lost control and started laughing. She sat down hard on the ground and continued laughing. Archer managed to stay upright but was also unable to control his mirth. Men all over the shop stopped what they were doing to watch, as the two were lost to laughter as Erisk looked on in shock. Most shrugged and returned to their work, while others grinned to see that at least some were enjoying their day.

Finally Jazz and Archer had control for the second time that day.

"I am terribly sorry Erisk. That was a joke on my part. You see, I really hate formality and Archer understood that and introduced me by the name I normally go by. He didn't actually say I was the Princess Jasmine but he didn't say I wasn't either. So he didn't really trick or lie to you. So yes, I am the Princess Jasmine of Tortall, but first and always I am Jazz, sister to Jade and friend to Denya. And hopefully to you, Erisk."

Erisk nodded." I hope so too Princess."

"Alright. First rule, order, what ever you would like to call it. No Princess, I am Jazz, understand?"

Erisk nodded again." Understood…Jazz"

"Good, now that that's sorted we can get down to why we are really here." Archer stood rubbing his hands together, a evil look on his face.

"Oh no Jazz, you had better run while you can. I know that look, it will involve something long and pain full on our behalf." Erisk said looking at his friend.

Archer looked shocked and raised a hand to point at himself." Who me? Would I do something like that? Anyway, Erisk where is the two person saw? You know I can never remember the name of that thing."

Erisk nodded and motioned for them to follow him. He walked into a room off to the side of the main room. Resting on a sawhorse in the middle of the room was a giant stump. Leaning against the sawhorse was a saw with handles on either end. It was easily as tall as Jazz and around two hand spaces wide. She shot a puzzled look at Archer, he motioned for her to be patient.

"Right, Jazz you stand here and Archer as you know, over here. Now Jazz when you are sawing you have to keep in time else the blade slips and the wood ends up uneven. You keep the time of one…two…three…four" He said clapping his hands in a slow but steady beat. "As you get better at this you can speed up. Now this room is warded so you don't have to worry about your magic leaking out into the workshop or causing a storm. What I suspect is that Archer here is going to use this to get you to focus totally on one task until your body becomes used to it, but once that's done you can forget about sawing and…clean I suppose you could say, your magic up. Understand? Good, I will leave you to it." And with saying that he left the room, closing the door after him.

"Will this really work?" Jazz had her doubts but she was already itching to pick up the saw and start, just so she would be doing something. Archer nodded, already sinking into obvious calm. She shrugged and picked up the end of the saw: Archer already held the other. They set the heavy steel teeth into the wood. Meeting eyes over the wood they started to count together.

"One, two, three, four, one , two, three, four." Slowly their voices faded away as the rhythm took over their bodies. Jazz slowly relaxed and let her body do the work. Her arms pushed forward, pulled back, piece after piece fell to the floor. A perfect circle every time. Slowly the stump shrunk until the saw meet empty air. Jazz gasped at the sudden change of pace. Her arms tingled with over use, the muscles almost screaming their protest at stopping.

Archer looked up to see her rubbing her arms.

"Don't worry, the pain will pass in a few seconds, but it will be back tomorrow. But how do you feel?"

Jazz felt the tingle slowly recede from her arms even as he was speaking.

"I…I feel good. Relaxed, calm. I haven't felt like this since…oh I don't remember when I last felt this good. Thank you Archer, I am greatly in debt to you."

Archer made one of his mock bows.

"It was nothing Princess, I know how the pressures of court can eat away at you. I can't imagine how it must be for you. I mean, I have grown up in court, you have been thrown into it…it must be hard."

Jazz just nodded, her body wanting to lie down and sleep forever, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this tired. Archer laughed, seeing her eyes slide slowly shut and struggle to reopen.

"I had better get you back to you room. You will sleep for a long time tonight, which by the way is still a fair way off. We haven't actually been here that long. Come on, don't worry about the wood on the floor, we have saved the carpenters a great deal of time." With saying this he ushered Jazz from the room just as the bell echoed around the palace.


	10. Chapter 10

Heheheheheh Chappy 10 lol soz im like hyped cause my exams end 2moz! Ohhhhh and smeone wrote that they didnt like da way i typed in authors notes and intro cause it made me sound stupid, but they like the stroy and plot...hmm lets think bout this...i wrote both...kinda obvious i can type short and long hand with easy which kinda dsnt make me stupid (diff story btw I will Fight, kinda dumb,needs fixing) ANYWAY...this is probably my fav chapter...and one of my best work if i do say so meself :) enjoy and have fun. THANK YOU TO ALL MY PPLS WHO REVIEWED!

* * *

Chapter 10

Jade stood with her face buried in Denya's chest, he stayed still, letting her cry. Time passed, how long neither could tell. He was amazed at how fragile she felt, she was such a strong person yet she was so fragile under his arms.

"I'm sorry Denya, I don't know what came over me." She stepped carefully out of his arms, he released her quickly, not wanting her to be anymore uncomfortable.

"It's alright Jade. I'm glad you finally could cry…" Denya remembered a time where Jade had never shown any emotion, she had laughed and cried, but no more than possible and the laughter had always sounded like there was something missing. Something vital, the one thing that would make laughter like hers music, the thing that was missing was true happiness. He couldn't remember a time where it had been there.

"What is that meant to mean? I have cried plenty of times since…since, well you already know." Jade said indignantly.

"Yes you have cried, but was it ever just because you felt alone and lost. Like you didn't know who you were any more?" Denya raised an eyebrow, knowing he had got the exact reason she had been crying. Jade turned away from him and walked over to the window, from what Denya had seen that morning, it was her favourite place to go when she didn't want to answer something. "Jade? Jade, I'm sorry, that was not my place to say. I am just worried about you, that's all. You seem so tired, you never used to be able to throw aMithro's shield…that is a really long way to come in six months. How did you do it? And still keep the strength of it with someone throwing a spell at you?" Denya felt so helpless. She looked so thin, more slender than she had ever been. Just as beautiful, but so very tired, like she hadn't slept in weeks or seasons. _What had she been doing to make her like this? What has been happening since I left? _All of these thoughts and many more tumbled around Denya's head as he studied the small figure of Jade standing at the window. A loud bell broke through their silent separate thoughts.

"Goodness! How long have we been standing here? And where are Jazz and Archer?" Jade spun from the window and looked in amazement at Denya.

"Not that long actually Jade. It just seems like a long time. And as for Jazz and Archer, I wouldn't worry about them. If I know Archer, which I do, then they have gone to the carpentry wing and will not be far off. Try looking out the window, they could be crossing the courtyard now…" said Denya, wanting to ease the troubled look on her face. Jade turned to the window and looked out, as she did she couldn't help but shudder in memory of the sinister shadows creeping across the darkened yard. As she stood there Archer and Jazz came into view, they stopped midway across the yard and turned back the way they came, like someone had called to them. As the window was still shut, Jade couldn't hear who it was. As she watched, the King and Queen walked towards them. Archer walked away and left the King, Queen and Jazz standing in the middle of the yard. He disappeared from sight through an archway. Suddenly all of her skin started tingling; a burning sensation started at her fingertips and continued up her arms then down her body, she screamed unable to take the pain. Denya spun, to see Jade lying on the floor, writhing in pain. He ran to her, unable to see anything obviously wrong. As he got closer, something stung at him. A fine, almost invisible shield was around her, it seemed to be made of lightning…Denya was scared at what that could mean. A swell of magic poured in the window, making him gasp for air and reach for the support of the nearest desk. It was malevolent magic that was clear; magic with any other intent would not have had such an effect. The pressure of it eased off and he staggered to the window that it had come from. Looking down into the courtyard below, Denya forgot about Jade, for there in the middle, was a column of blood red fire. At the centre of it were three black figures, slowly disintegrating. He tried to throw the windows open, to try and do something, anything, but the evil magic held them tight. He shouted spell after spell of unlocking but still they held tight.

"Denya! Stop! What are you doing? Why is Jade on the floor?" Archer's voice cut through Denya's wild panic. He turned around to see Jade still on the floor, now barely breathing as the lightning danced over her skin, clearly now. Suddenly wild footsteps sounded on the roof above them.

"Quick, they are going to get away!" Denya flew past his friend only to smack into an imperceptible shield on the door. Denya roared his anger and flew at it again. Archer raced forward to him and caught him before he could reach it.

"Denya! Snap out of it! What is going on? Where did that shield come from? It defiantly wasn't there a minute ago."

Denya suddenly seemed to realize his friend was there. His eyes refocused on the room, and then they flickered to Jade, lying shimmering on the floor covered in lightening.

"Regicide Archer! Regicide! They are dead!" With saying this Denya pulled a mirror out of his pocket. Four deep blue sapphires glimmered in the gold setting, then three went dark, the fourth flickered, the inner light slowly fading. The mirror itself was covered with a smoky cloud, no reflection could be seen.

"What is that? Why are they fading?" Archer took the intricately forged mirror from Denya's still hands. He wasn't even looking at the flickering failing light, he was looking a Jade's prone form on the floor.

"She's dying." He whispered. Archer shoved the mirror back at him ran for the door. This time there was no barrier to keep him in the room. Denya could hear him yelling for a healer, for anyone but was unable to move. All he could do was look at Jade lying there, motionless on the floor. He forced his body to move towards her, he had to save her, she was the last royal alive, and the mirror had just proven that. The mirror had been made as soon as the twins had returned to the palace. Each of the sapphires represented one of the family, the two larger ones were the king and queen, the two identical in size and shape were Jade and Jazz. Now three were just ordinary stones, since the life that made them glow was gone they returned to what they were before. And the fourth stone…Jade, was slowly fading. Finally Denya managed to reach Jade. He knelt next to her and hesitantly took her hand. The lightning that had shocked him last time was no longer there. Now her skin felt hot to the touch of his hand. Beads of sweat stood out on her forehead, and her normally pale cheeks were a glowing red. The heat coming from her body was starting to burn him, but he held on grimly, knowing somehow if he let go she would leave him. Footsteps pounded down the corridor towards the room, but Denya was in too much pain from the heat of Jade's body to even acknowledge that people had come into the room. He collapsed next to her, his hand still tightly entwined with hers.

"Gods! Look at that!" The healer that had come into the room stared in astonishment at the light that was dancing over the two, a mixture of green and blue. It outshone the blood red light coming in from the closed window, battling against it, pushing it away from the two lying on the floor It spread out further and further, washing over the furniture, smothering every last piece in the beautiful colours. He stepped further into the room, into the light. It crept up to him; he put out his hand with a ball of his white purple-edged magic on it. It quested over it, testing it for any ill intentions. Finding none it withdrew, it pulled itself back towards the still bodies on the floor. It then separated into the individual colours, blue and green. The healer rushed forward with Melissa and Archer on his heels. Not bothering to break their clasped hands he sent his magic into both of them, searching for any damage. He could not find anything, except in Jade, a huge amount of magic. He took a vial out of his kit, which sat next to him on the ground. Dabbing it on his hands, eyes and then on each of Jade's, he clapped his hands three times. Now he could see the magic twining around and through Jade. Lightning ran through her head, following the nerves all around her body, lava flowed through her veins, winds blew around her body and through her hair, and water flowed down her skin, making beautiful patterns. Clapping his hands another three times, he sat back and looked up at the fearful Melissa and Archer.

"They both are fine, this young lady here just has to much magic in her, weather mostly…highly unusual. The boy just took some of the excess energy, no harm done, just enough to render him senseless. They should come round any moment. I will be down stairs, apparently some magical accident was had down in the court yard there." He went rise, but Archer grabbed his arm, his face and voice harsh.

"You fool! Do you have any idea what is happening! Regicide! That accident, as you called it, killed the King, Queen and one of the Princesses. The other one is lying on the floor there. The magic in her, the weather is her sisters! She doesn't have weather magic! Her sister, her twin sister is dead, and you call it an accident! Explain to us how she got the magic, now. Don't worry about that accident, they are too late for help, they are dead! Now you stupid idiotic measly brained jester, explain how she got her sister's magic!" Archer voice had raised to a crescendo as the healer had spluttered through the first part, then went pale. His arm went limp in Archer's hold and his knees gave way. Archer wrenched him back up.

"Explain how she got her magic."

"Archer, stop it, it's not doing anything. Let the man go." Melissa spoke to him sharply. He glanced at her, then released his hold. The healer slumped to the floor where he sat looking up at them.

"Regicide? No, it couldn't be…" He whimpered, clearly terrified of the thought. Regicide could mean the downfall of the kingdom. If it was true then the fate of the kingdom rested on the slender child lying on the floor with lightning in her skin. He visibly shuddered, and stared at her. Stared at the flaming locks that were spread out on the floor, her pale skin, her hand entwined with the boy's.


	11. Chapter 11

Ohhhhhh how sad, i killed everyone...lol im sorry, i couldnt help it. The queen and king had to go for the story to go on and Jazz jumped in there, i couldnt stop her! (for those of you who have written stories with strong characters you will know what i mean and if u dnt...meh heeheehee)

* * *

Chapter 11

Their breath came in short sharp intakes. They ran for their lives. As soon as they had set the spell into the stones that had sat waiting on the roofs they fled. It would only last a matter of minutes, and then the guards would be on them. Lucian led the way, the route they were to take fresh in his mind. Zeliver demanded that he knew it before they had left his quarters. It was set into his mind by a carefully laid spell. Obviously Zeliver had not laid the spell, for he would have been anything but careful, the person who had made certain that no damage had been done. But Zeliver, Zeliver would not have cared as long as the route was there and the instructions, he didn't care if Lucian couldn't remember his own name.

Lucian ran through the instructions under his breath, using what little air he had spare. "Send message to King and Queen asking to meet them in the court yard, lure Princess Jasmine out into the yard with King and Queen. Throw fire into courtyard, secure all doorways, and set spells into the agate so they can't track it, run for your life. Yes, that's everything. Mother, Father and sister all dead…I almost pity her." Lucian's teeth bared in a predators grin." Almost."

The six men threw back their heads and howled with the excitement of the kill. They had done it. They had killed most of the royal family. Their cry echoed around the city. Children cried, girls hid their faces on their partner's shoulder while they cradled them close, the eerie sound chilling them to the bone. In his study Zeliver looked up and smiled the cruel sound beautiful to his ears. He swept out, his long cloak billowing behind him in a cloud of white, his hair flying back, black against the starkness. His wolves would meet him at the agreed place. All six of them, including Lucian, were his most trusted killers. They killed, not for the money that came with it, but for the power. The power of holding someone's life in their hands and slowly crushing it till nothing remained. They were like Zeliver in that matter, they yearned for power, thirsted for it. He could give it to them in return all they had to do was a small job. It was more like a game; it wasn't work for them. It was too enjoyable. Zeliver pushed open the door and went down the spiralling stairs. As he reached the bottom he went to the left and through archways, tunnels then up and down stairs till he reached a plain door. Pressing his fingers into a small depression at hip height on the left, it swung slowly open to revel the six men breathing heavily. Though they were tired and out of breath, they hadn't lost the awareness that came with being an assassin. As soon as the door had started to open, knives had come out and magic had begun to be drawn into their hands ready to be thrown. However once they saw who stood in the doorway the magic withdrew, but the knifes remained ready.

"Put those away. It is I. Now my wolves, how was the kill? I assume successful from the call I heard on your way here." Zeliver looked with pride at his pack, so like the wolves he had called them. Their eyes shone with the joy of killing, their bodies trembled with the adrenaline that came with an escape. Their bodies all the same, sleek and strong like the predator they were named for. Lucian, the leader of the pack stepped forward. The others, Alexandro of Merin, Graeme of Ouellette, Nathanial of Stoneflow, Delwin of Falcon Hills and Joseph of Tallen sheathed their knives and relaxed into a defensive posture, always at the ready.

"My lord. All went as planned. The King, Queen and Jasmine are all dead. The spell was sunk into the stones you acquired for us. They have no hope of finding us. We went through as many mage shops as we could on the way here. Any trace that they may, but probably will not find has been wiped clean or intermixed with hundreds of other types of magic. We are the wolves, we strike, we vanish…we are the wolves." With saying that, all bowed before their master. He chuckled, a rich deep sound. It grew until it was a laugh, a sound as evil as the howling of his wolves. All sunk to their knees, heads bowed while they waited for their next instruction.

"Excellent…very good. Now go and celebrate. You have done well. I will find you when I need you." And with saying that he swept from the room. The men looked at each other, then Lucian jerked his head towards the door. They filed out silently, not even their soft leather shoes making a sound on the stone under neath. Following Lucian, they made their way through the corridors which riddled Zeliver's domain.

"Zeliver said we should celebrate. Anyone know a place?" Lucian was not really a person who would venture into the lower class areas. He had all he needed in Zeliver's town house, more food, wine, and entertainment than he could ever want was at his fingertips. His companions considered carefully then Delwin's face split into a malicious grin.

"How about the one on the end of Agate Street. You lot know the one, The King's Crown." All laughed, then calls of agreement were yelled out. They flowed through the last doorway and turned to left. Their calls drifted up to where Zeliver was standing at his window.

"Enjoy yourselves my wolves. You have earned your drink and food. Well done." He said in a rare show of genuine affection.

* * *

Lady Em-Chan - Thank you, i love that line too. That chapter is my fav...but i like my wolves to :)

Kitty-at-heart - Im sorry, yes i killed Jazz...but it was for a good cause...it will prevent rioting and tension between her and Jade when it comes time for her to be crowned.

maliaphire - As above, and yes i had 2 do it, she knew it had to happen, thats why she was so alive at the start, so you would miss her when she's gone.

californiapoppy - Owww thank you! I'm glad you like it. Im not sure how it will end yet...actually i do but i dunno how its gunna get there...i dont think anyone will like the ending lol

And thats everyone i think...if i missed you feel free to yell at me so i include you in the next one!


	12. Chapter 12

Yes im sorry i killed jade, no i cldnt save her and just kill the king and queen, Jade needs her sister's power for this 2 work. I ahev no idea where this story is going so dont ask that lol...i have written the last chapter though...i dnt think you will like it lol, now how to get to that ending is a totally different matter...heeheehee. Im proud of this chapter, it give a bit of insight into the power Jade has inherited and a bit of Archer, who i happen to like 2 heeheehee

* * *

Chapter 12

Jade lay on one of the beds in the room, Denya lay on the other. At the end of each bed Melissa and Archer stood guard. Jade stirred, whimpering in pain. Archer stepped quickly over next to Melissa. As Jade subsided back into silence, Melissa shook her head and Archer went back to Denya's bed. The night slowly crept through the windows, but they didn't move. As the sun's light reached the door, Denya stirred, this time coming fully awake.

"What happened? Jade! Is she…is she alright?" He tried to get up as both Archer and Melissa ran to keep him from doing that very thing.

"Denya, Denya! Calm down. Jade is in the next bed. We don't know what happened…and we don't know how she is exactly. She is alive, but how well we don't know. The…so called healer I found said she would be fine…" Archer kept a restraining hand on his friend's shoulder, but allowed his to sit up enough to see that Jade was truly in the bed next to him. He turned to the side and spent a long minute reassuring himself that she was indeed there. He had dreamed, in-between periods of semi-consciousness, that she was being pulled out of reach by a group of swift moving shadows. He had thrown out his arms, stretching them to their limits to try and grab her before she disappeared. His fingers brushing hers before he was too pulled away by shadows, these in the shape of wolves, snarling and snapping. He called out to her, but no sound emerged from his mouth. He could see her open mouth, yelling to him but couldn't hear anything but the wolf shadows. Just as the shadows blocked off his last view of Jade light shone around him and the darkness fled from it.

He turned back from looking at Jade to see Archer and Melissa still watching him anxiously. He tried to smile at them, but even that hurt. When he really though about it everything hurt, his fingers especially where he had held onto Jade.

"Um, wow. That was a…different experience. Remind me never to do it again." Denya's face was drawn with pain, but he had to reassure Archer and Melissa that he was all right. Melissa managed a shaky smile but Archer grinned, glad to see that his friend hadn't lost his sense of humour. Melissa stepped back over to Jade's bed to take up her vigil again.

"Has Jade woken up yet? When can I get up? I have to find who did this. The mirror should help…it was made for that purpose, but it was hoped that it would never be used." Denya struggled to rise even as he spoke. Archer pressed him back down.

"Now listen you flip (A/N yes I know this may not have been colloquial but still it sounded good : P). You can't get up for a couple of days. And no Jade hasn't woken yet. About that mirror, I have never seen anything like it. Since your going to be lying down for a while, you can explain how it works. And before you ask about my work, Milord James has given me as much time as I need to watch out for you. He isn't busy at the moment anyway. I have finished most of my studies and he doesn't think it's such a bad idea for me to have a break." Archer successfully made Denya shut his mouth without voicing protest, no easy feat.

"Oh fine then." He grumbled. "The mirror was made the night they arrived, when they were crowned Princesses of Tortall. It already had the two representing the King and the Queen in it, I just had to add the two for Jade and…Jazz. Jazz is gone, isn't she? I…I had hoped the mirror was wrong but if it was then Jade wouldn't have had all that magic in her. I felt it you know. I felt the tides and the winds. I felt the heat of the earth, the cool of the sky. Everything…I can't imagine how it must be for you Archer. That small touch was thrilling, freeing, exhilarating…but at the same time it was terrifying, binding…I felt so small, small and alone." Denya lapsed into silence, thinking about the faint touch of everything that was the world they lived in. He could remember it so well; it was something he would, couldn't forget, even if he had wanted to. Archer watched the shadows of memory flicker across his friend's face. He knew exactly what Denya had meant. He had, for a brief moment, been apart of everything that was weather_. He has been the tides, sweeping in to eat at the land, he has been the lava that created new land, he has been the winds that brushed along the earth. To only touch it for a second was both a blessing and a curse. He will never know what it feels like to be pulled under by a vicious current but he will never know what it feels like to fly on the back of the wind. Both wondrous things. Did Jazz feel any of them? She was only sixteen…why was she taken? Why did they want her life? _

It was now Denya's turn to study his friend's face. It started out understanding, he must know how Denya felt. Then it changed, his eyes unfocused, and his whole face grew dark. A shutter outside the windows banged, a strong wind pushing it back against the stone wall. Thunder started to rumble, clouds overshadowing the once clear sky. Sheet lightning cracked beneath them, even louder thunder following it. It grew dark in the room, each lightning strike showing up Archer's features. His black eyes mirroring the lightning outside, his inky hair swirling around him in a wind that had come from no where. Flames started to circle his hands, twining around them. Melissa looked up from Jade's bed and started to open her mouth to yell at him to stop.

"Why did they take her!" His voice was loud, it crackled with energy borrowed from the storm outside. He stepped back from Denya's bed and threw his had towards the window, the wind that had been ruffling his hair flew to it, throwing it open. He took a running leap and threw himself out of it. Huge gusts of wind bore him upwards, carrying him as if he weighed nothing at all. He reached the height of the tallest tower. He remained at that height, the winds supporting him. The clouds centred over him, bringing the lightning with it. Melissa ran after him, only to stop short at the window. Her face was upturned to the sky as she hung half out of the window. Denya struggled out of his bed, his muscles and bones screaming their protest. He went to the window beside Melissa and leaned out. The sight of his friend miles above his head was enough to making him forget about his aching bones. Archer screamed his anger to the winds, they carried it all over the city. He began to sob, his whole body shaking with grief. His anguished sobs were heard by all in the city, intermixing with their own sorrow, fresh from the news of their beloved King and Queen. Their daughter had yet to find a place in their hearts, but they cried for her all the same. All looked to find the source of such misery, they found the solitary figure in the sky, tears began to run down their faces. Archer slowly began to sink back to the ground, his arms crushed to his chest, trying to give a physical reason for the pain he felt inside. The lightning and thunder gave way to rain. He reached the courtyard stones and sank to his knees. Denya ran to the door, calling back over his shoulder for Melissa to stay with Jade. He flew down the stairs, taking them three at a time, through the arch and out to the courtyard. Archer's sobs shook him to his heart, such misery and anguish came with them. He walked slowly towards him. Archer still sat, huddled in the rain. Denya put his hand down and touched his shoulder. Archer looked up into his friend's brown eyes, full of compassion. Denya crouched and put his arm around his shoulders. The two friends sat in the rain, it ran down their hair, down their arms, but they still sat there. A bell of time later Melissa called Esther from her room across the hall to watch over Jade. She went down stairs and into the courtyard where the two boys sat huddled together. Ignoring the blackened ground, scorched by the flames that had consumed her gods-daughter and friends, she crouched next to them and gathered them to her. They turned into her comforting hold, tears beginning to form again. Melissa let them cry she knew it would take a long time for them to be as they were yesterday. Finally she pulled back and stood. Pulling them up with her, she kept an arm around each and led them back up to the twin's room.


	13. Chapter 13 soz its misslabled as 14 and...

Hehehehehe Chappie 13, woooooo will it be unlucky? i hope not lol anyway, not much to say cept im still being shot for killing jazz lol and no she couldn't have just been without powers, as i keep sayen, she did it herself, i couldn't stop her! And neither could Pixie (my fairy muse called Pixe :) Anyway, enjoy and have a good one!

* * *

Chapter 13

The wolves had celebrated long through the night and into the morning. They awoke late the next day, each with a headache the size of the city. By now the news about the king, queen and princess was out. This called their skills of acting into play. They had to be like everyone else, in mourning for the lives taken. Delwin was the first to attempt standing. He walked over to the window and flung it open. Fresh strong winds blew through and stirred the others. He strode back through them, ignoring their moans against the bright afternoon light. Collecting his blades from where they had lain ready next to his bed, he strapped them around him. The daggers went into sheathes on his wrists, ankles and the small of his back. He did not carry a sword, nor did any of the others. They were too cumbersome, tripping them up while they fled the scene of destruction they had just created. Sometimes crossbows were needed, but that was rare. By now his numerous knives were hidden away by magic and ties of silk. All were easily drawn, which was the most important part of the placement. Each silk colour corresponded with one of the men in the elite squad of wolves. They had been infused with their magic and would not undo for any one other than that person. Delwin stroked the deep blood red silk that held his magic. It wound around his fingers until he ordered it back to the proper knife. Lucian moaned and struggled upright.

"I feel as thought I have been trampled by stampeding cattle. How long have we been here? And where is here?" He wearily collected his own collection of knives as Delwin looked on.

" You haven't been trampled, just very, very drunk. We are above the King's Crown, in one of their rooms. We have been here since about, oh the sixth bell of the morning." Delwin began the stretching exercises that kept his body limber.

Lucian looked at him through bloodshot eyes. "You really are too awake in the morning for someone as hung over as me. Go play somewhere else and bother someone else. And didn't you drink as much as everyone else? How are you this awake?" A knife suddenly appeared next to Lucian's head, embedded deep in the wall.

"Would you be quiet for Gods sake Lucian! Some of us are not as awake as you!" Alexandro lay back down and pulled the blankets over his head. His muffled voice growled at them through the bedspread. "And shut that bloody window!"

Delwin shook his head and went to the window, moving with fluid movements, each one designed to stretch a part of his body. He wound his way through the other men, each at various stages of consciousness. Reaching the window he leaned out to see clear sky, it must have been well past midday. The news of the King, Queen and Princess would be well out now. Looking down now, into the street, he saw huddled groups of people, all wearing grey. He quickly withdrew his head and shut the window.

"Quick you slaggards. We have to find our best clothing. Our best grey clothing…" He said with an evil grin. At this the other four, including Alexandro sat up and returned his smile.

Soon after they emerged from the inn, properly dressed in mourning clothes of grey with black armbands. They moved slowly through the streets, at every corner there were at least two or three people crying over their dead rulers. Alexandro's mouth curled in disdain at the sight of them, they were so pitiful, crying over a few people. Lucian nudged him, they were meant to be sorrowful, a slip like that could mean them being caught. Alexandro met his eyes with defiance, then seeing the glimmer of promised trouble if he didn't yield, he backed down. Then the sky clouded over, the stormy black clouds coming from nowhere. A heart wrenching cry of anger sounded out over the city, lightning rippled along the clouds illuminating a small figure rising up to the sky. Winds screamed through the streets, pushing at the spectators who had rushed to the streets at the sound of such hatred. The wolves stared in amazement, nothing like this had ever been seen before. The thunder drowned out all sound except for that terrible cry, it slowly subsided into anguished sobs, sobs that shook everyone to their core, even the wolves. Many around them started to cry as well, giving way to their own anguish. The wolves looked at one another then as the rain came pouring down, they turned as one and ran for shelter. Reaching a doorway, they stood and looked at the figure still hanging unsupported in the sky. It had been out-stretched, it's arms flung out, now they seemed to be crushed over their heart. Slowly it began to descend back down to the ground. The thunder and lightning had stopped, now just rain fell, like teardrops down onto the ground. Gradually the spectators returned to what they had been doing, many still with tears running down their faces, mixing with the rain. Lucian turned to his wolves. With a nod of his head they disappeared into the rain. They split off into different streets to gather information, Delwin and Alexandro went south, back the way they had come, Graeme and Joseph went north and Lucian and Nathanial went west towards the centre of the city, where the figure had been. Zeliver would want to know all he could about this.


	14. Chapter 14

Heya my gorgeouses! i am soooo sorry for taking so long to update! i have been flatout with school, and just ented my final year this week! So yeah here is chap 14, i have written the final chapter..i just need all the stuff inbetween lol

Anyway enjoy an press the lill blue button!

* * *

Chapter 14

Jade stood at a gate, completely alone. It was a huge thing, black metal and intricately forged. White stones spread form either side of it making a wall as far as she could see. Turning back to the gate, she could see shadows behind it. They moved forward, tendrils of mist clearing away in the air made by their movement. Jade jump back scared, she was looking at Jazz. She was pale, more so than usual, and something else was missing, something she couldn't put her finger on.

"Jade? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." Jazz's voice sounded far away, little more than a whisper. Jade moved forward to the gate, and put out her hand. As she touched the gate, it glowed red, heating up beneath her fingers. She pulled back, feeling it nip at her fingers. Two more shadows came to stand at Jazz's shoulders, one on wither side. The mist cleared to show her mother and father. They too looked different. Seeing Jade nursing her burnt fingers they all smiled.

"Thank God that it burnt you." Jade looked at her father in confusion.

"You're glad I was burnt? I don't understand, why are you there? Why can't I touch the gate?" Jade could feel tears gathering at the edges of her eyes.

"It means you can't follow us Jade. It means you are still alive. Barely but, if you are here. Goodbye my daughter. You are now Queen of Nica. Rule with you heart and your head, always both, never just one." With saying that, her father faded away, leaving her mother and sister standing at the gate.

"Father! Come back! Mother, Jazz, don't leave me. You can't be dead. I can't be alive…how can I live if you're gone?"

"Goodbye my daughter. Remember we love you and are always watching over you. You will be a wonderful Queen, I know it." Then too her mother faded. Jazz looked sadly at her sister, then she stretched out her hand. It passed through the gate bars, a mere shadow against the darkness of the metal. Jade, tears running down her face took it.

"Goodbye Jade. You have to live for both of us now. You have my magic, I can feel it in you. Be careful, don't let it control you. Make it yours. I love you my sister, never forget me. "She started to fade.

"No! Jazz No!" Jade screamed, trying in vain to hold onto her sister's hand. She clung to it, but felt it becoming lighter and lighter. Then she was gone. Jade stood there for a long moment, staring at the gate that had separated her from the people she loved. Darkness started to creep up behind her, it overshadowed the gate and the white stone wall. Then it over took her. A song called to her from far away, calling her back to life, away from the gate of death. Jade did not want to leave the place that she had last seen her sister. But she could not stay, the song was too strong. It wove a spell around her and pulled her back into life.

Melissa sat in a chair at the foot of the bed, she watched over Archer, Denya and Jade. Archer and Denya now in dry clothing and in a deep sleep. She stood up and went to Jade's bedside. Tears were running down her face, and she was calling out for her parents and her sister. Melissa watched the anguish on her face and felt it tear at her heart. She began to sing, an old lullaby she had sung to Jade and Jazz when they were little. The song wound around the room, drifting into all of their dreams. She watched the torment smooth out of Jade's face, but the tears still slide silently down her face. Outside rain pattered gently on the windows. Then Jade's bright green eyes opened. Melissa stopped singingas Jade looked up to her godmother.

"They are dead. They left me behind…they said that they loved me and that I would be a good queen. Why did they go Aunt Melissa? I need them." Melissa had no answer for Jade. Instead she just sat beside her on the bed and took her into her arms. Rocking gently back and forth she began to sing again, until Jade's eyes close once more, sending her deep into sleep. Finally able to breathe freely, to weep freely, Melissa cried. She sat in the darkened room, and cried for her friends and for her god daughter.

Jade's next awakening was not nearly as gentle. Two points of pressure stopped her from breathing, someone or something was applying pressure directly above her lungs. She struggled, trying to use what little breath she had to scream. Something wet dragged across her face and her eyes flew open to stare straight into a wide-open jaw with sharp white teeth.

"Theo! You great lummox get off her!" Jade heard Denya's voice a split second before Theo's shaggy face abruptly disappeared from view. Denya stood over him, his hand entwined in his collar to prevent the puppy from climbing back up onto Jade's bed. He whined then sank down at Denya's feet, nearly pulling him down with him.

"You're finally awake! Are you alright? Do you want anything? What do you remember?"

Jade laughed as Denya's barrage of questions continued, then the memories hit her. She was alone in the world. She had no family left. Her laughter stopped and the tears came. Clouds formed from nothing outside and the rain fell, just like it had for her sister. Denya stepped away from Theo and was beside the bed in an instant. He sat on the edge beside her and took her in his arms. She huddled there and cried, just like Archer had only the day before. He could feel the tears running down his face, Jade's misery filling the empty void of emotion he felt inside. He allowed himself to cry with her, but did not make a sound. A soon as he did, Jade would surely stop her own mourning and try to help him. He held her shaking form close to him, then as her misery turned to anger at her family for leaving her, so she turned on him. She struck out at him with her fists as the wind lashed at the windows and lightning streaked across the sky followed but huge rumbles of thunder.

"Why did they leave me? I hate them! Why did they leave me?" Jade screamed at him, not caring if her fists connected with him or not, she could feel the wind tearing at the palace and the lightning striking out at the clouds. Denya struggled with her, knowing she had to release her anger, but praying at the same time that no one got hurt. He grabbed her wrists and held them. She tore at his hands, the wind smashed against the window, almost shattering it. Then the door flung open distracting Denya, he released her left wrist just as she pulled the right free. A blow straight to his jaw left him reeling just as Archer ran into the room.

"Nice punch Jade, but you have to stop, the weather is out of control. You must calm down!" Archer spoke clearly and calmly, he took Denya's place at her bedside and clasped her hands. She went to pull them free but he would not let them go.

"Jade! Jade, look at me!" She refused to meet his eyes. Wary of her fists, he reached out to her face and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. A knife tore at his heart as he looked into those green eyes and saw the pain and anger there. "Jade, you have to stop, people are dying. Can't you hear them?"

Jade blinked and looked away from Archer. She looked to the window, the wind flung it open. Cries of terror rose up to her window and drifted in, pulled by the wind. Her green eyes turned to Denya, still sitting on the floor, holding his jaw where she punched him.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven..."

Archer's calm voice interrupted her thoughts. She automatically began to breath in the way she had been taught, though ragged at first, it began to steady. The storms outside calmed, though rain still fell. Denya stood up and went to the window pulling it shut, then drawing the cutains. He then walked slowly back to the bed where Archer still sat on the edge of the bed with Jade's hands in his. Ignoring the twinge of jealousy he sat behind her and carefully put his arm across her shoulders. She leaned back against him, shaking slightly. Her unintentional use of magic had sapped her strength, strength she had yet to regain from the traumatic experience of her family's destruction.


End file.
